Pheromones
by YaoiSlashLover
Summary: A certain enemy of the X-Men notices Kurt's change in scent. But he's not the only one who notices the change. Logurt.


**Kurt's P.O.V.  
**

I sighed heavily as I shut my locker door. I gave a yell as Kitty appeared beside me.

"Yo, Kurt, like, chill out. What's up with you today?" I shook my head and walked with her towards the front of the school.

"S—Sorry. Just…not feeling too good. Listen, go on without me. I'll catch up later." I took off running, leaving Kitty behind to wonder. Jean and Scott walked up beside her.

"What's wrong with Kurt?" Scott asked curiously. Kitty shrugged.

"I don't know. We should talk to the Professor." They nodded and walked out. I hurried behind the school and made sure no one was around before turning off my image inducer. I sighed heavily as I sat against the brick wall. I rested for a few minutes, letting the wind cool off my burning fur. I gasped as I heard growling. I jumped up, seeing the bushes rustling.

"W—Who's there?" I question, my voice shaking. My eyes widened as Sabertooth walked out.

"I knew there was something off about you." I swallowed and stepped back, my back pressed against the wall as he came closer.

"I—I don't know what you're talking about." He snarled, now inches away from me.

"Oh, I'm sure you do, blue boy. Your pheromones are leaking all over the place." I turned dark blue as I looked away from him.

"Allow me to help you with your little problem." My world went black as Sabertooth knocked me unconscious and swung me over his shoulder, taking off into the woods.

**Logan's P.O.V.**

Something was wrong with the Elf. His scent has changed and he's acting different. Not to mention I've been noticing his pheromone levels increasing. He's either entering puberty or injured. Either way, I wasn't going to rest until I knew what was bothering the blue boy. I walked in the Professor's room and saw Half Pint, Red, and Shades talking with Charles. Kitty looked at me and I saw worry in her eyes. My gut churned as I faced Charles.

"What's going on, Charles? Something I need to know about?" Charles folded his hands and sighed.

"Kitty is worried about Kurt. She says he's been acting differently. He took off from school and hasn't shown up yet." My eyes narrowed as I walked over to the window. I opened the window and stuck my head out, a breeze passing by.

"Uh, Mr. Logan?" Kitty asked as I concentrated on Kurt. I took a couple whiffs of the air and snarled.

"Prep the X-Jet. It seems we have a search and rescue mission on our hands." I walked out, slamming the door behind me, my blood boiling to the point of explosion.

**Kurt's P.O.V.  
**

My eyes slowly opened as I let out a low groan. My body throbbed and ached. A shiver passed over me and I looked to see I had been stripped of all my clothing. I gasped as I tried to move but stopped as pain shot up into my groin. I gazed in horror as I noticed a certain region of my body bleeding. I felt the tears fill up my eyes as I curled up in a ball, my tail wrapping around my legs. Fatigue took over me as my vision became blurry and glazed over.

"_Someone…help me…"  
_

**Logan's P.O.V.  
**

My heart hit my stomach and I felt my primal instincts wanting to kick in. I growled and bit my hand to try and calm my emotions.

"Logan, is everything alright?" Charles asked as Storm piloted the plane and Jean concentrated on trying to find Kurt.

"We have to find the Elf. And quickly. Something's happened." I looked up at him and he nodded, understanding.

"Don't worry, Logan. We'll find him. I promise."

"Professor! We got a lock!" I bolted from my seat and ran up front.

"Where is he?"

"He's…up in the mountains on the other side of Bayville. But why would he be there?" It hit me like a brick. I growled, my teeth baring into a snarl.

"Sabertooth."

**Kurt's P.O.V.  
**

"Wakey, wakey, sunshine." I opened my eyes to see Sabertooth standing above me. He was half nude and had a sick grin on his face.

"P—Please…no more…" I begged, trying to scamper away as far as I could from him. He grabbed me by my tail and yanked me back, causing me to scream in agony. My spade was broken.

"You're not going anywhere, anytime soon, blue boy. We still have some unfinished business to take care of." I swallowed hard as he smirked and lowered himself on top of me, pinning me to the hard rock ground.

"I promise I'll make it painful and excruciating." Tears fell from my eyes as I prepared for agony but was saved when I heard a feral yell.

"ELF!" Sabertooth quickly got off of me, now in defensive mode. I looked up to see Logan and the rest of the X-Men. I smiled and tried to move but Sabertooth slammed his foot down onto my ankle, crushing it. I howled as tears exploded down my cheeks.

"X-Men, ATTACK!" The gang all charged in, attacking Sabertooth with all their might. Logan quickly ran over to me.

"Elf…" I looked up at him, tears flowing down my cheeks. He removed his mask, our eyes meeting for what seemed like forever.

"It's okay, kid. I've got ya." He gently picked me up in his arms and raced back to the jet. I shivered as Logan wrapped a blanket around me and took me in his arms.

"Elf, you're gonna shake yourself out of your fur if you're not careful." My teeth chattered as I huddled up against him for warmth.

"S—Sorry…" The heat was turned on and I began to warm up. As the rest of the gang fought Sabertooth, I looked up at Logan with shame in my eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't come back to the mansion…I should've just—" Logan placed his hand over my mouth.

"It's not your fault, Elf. Why didn't you tell me you had feelings for me?" I turned dark blue as my jaw fell open.

"You knew?" He smirked and nodded.

"Elf, you forget, I have a keen sense of smell. I know your scent. Whenever you were around me, your scent was like that of a—" I covered my ears.

"Okay, okay, I get it! No more!" He chuckled as he lifted my head up, his face now serious.

"He claimed you…didn't he?" I gasped and looked away, my eyes trembling. Logan brought me close to his chest, much to my surprise.

"I'll never let him touch you again, Kurt…" Logan almost never calls me by my name unless he's serious. I felt the tears flow as I clung to him like a child.

"You promise?" He was silent for a minute before lifting up my chin and capturing my lips in a kiss. Sabertooth fell to the ground unconscious as the X-Men faced the Professor.

"Is Kurt going to be okay, Professor?" Kitty asked worried. Charles looked towards the jet and smiled.

"Oh, I think Kurt's going to be just fine, Kitty."


End file.
